The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling the contents of a vessel, more particularly a container for the carbonization of water for a beverage dispenser by means of a refrigerant passed through pipelines placed as a coil alongside the outer wall of the vessel.
For example, in order to enrich water with carbon dioxide for use in a beverage dispenser, it is necessary, or at least very expedient, to cool the water supply. In order to be able to carry out this cooling as intensively as possible and with a high degree of efficiency, it is, for instance, known and described in West German Unexamined Application 28 32 377 to place the pipelines for the refrigerant within the storage vessel and, thereby, directly in the liquid to be cooled. To assist the carbonization process, a pressure vessel is used in which the carbonization process takes place under a high pressure. The arrangement of the pipelines for the refrigerant within this pressure vessel necessitates its introduction from the outside into the vessel, with the bushings being sealed in such a way that they can also withstand the high internal pressure. The problem with these bushings is that the pipelines for the refrigerant are subjected to relatively great temperature variations, due to the normally intermittent cooling operation, which leads to continuous fluctuations in the diameter. In addition, in internal pipelines one must take into consideration the fact that the pipeline material must at all times retain its resistance to the carbonized water.
Therefore, the pipelines for the refrigerant are preferably placed alongside the outer wall of the storage vessel. For example, they may surround the storage vessel in a screw-like manner.
Based on these findings, it is the major object of the invention to provide an apparatus for cooling the contents of a vessel that can be manufactured with relative ease from the production-engineering standpoint, is suitable for the cooling of semi-luxurious foodstuffs, and operates with the highest degree of efficiency. In order to minimize the manufacturing effort and maximize its usability for semi-luxurious foodstuffs, the approach should be taken of placing the pipelines for the storage vessel outside the outer walls thereof.
According to the invention, an apparatus that satisfies the above requirements is characterized by the fact that the pipelines for the refrigerant are fastened upon the vessel in the areas of the starting end and of the finishing end of the coil by means of clamping elements and are laid under tensile strength alongside the vessel wall. More particularly, the pipeline is designed with a flattened cross section and a heat-conducting paste is introduced between pipeline and vessel wall.
Especially because the pipeline in the areas of the starting end and of the finishing end of the coil is fastened upon the vessel by means of clamping elements and is thus laid continuously under tensile stress alongside the outer wall of the vessel, a high thermal or cold conductivity is provided between the pipeline for the refrigerant and the vessel to be cooled, so that the refrigeration unit operates with a relatively high degree of efficiency. This efficiency is improved further by providing the pipeline with a flattened cross section and by introducing a heat-conductive paste between pipeline and vessel wall. Clamp-type brackets are fastened upon the vessel so as to attach the pipelines thereto, by means of which the end portions of the pipelines are clamped by elastic deformation.
To achieve a high thermal conductivity, the vessel proper is to be made of metal, particularly stainless steel, in view of its use for a semi-luxurious foodstuff. Also, in order to attain a high thermal conductivity, the pipeline for the refrigerant is made of a highly thermal conductive material. Normally, these materials also have a high expansion coefficient that can be controlled as a function of the temperature, in relation, for example, to steel or stainless steel. This property is particularly advantageous for the apparatus embodying the invention. Thus, during the cooling phase, the pipeline is in tight engagement with the outer wall of the storage vessel. Since the pipeline for the refrigerant is fastened upon the storage vessel by the finishing ends of its coil, the resulting tensile stress will not result in a slackening of the pipeline stress around the storage vessel. Outside the cooling phases, the stress is reduced again. Therefore, a continuous elastic longitudinal expansion of the pipeline will not occur.
From the production-engineering standpoint as well, the apparatus incorporating the invention can be manufactured with relative ease and at low cost, preferably using a fabrication technique that is characterized by the fact that the pipeline in the area of the starting end of the coil is clamped on the vessel wall, that the pipeline is wound under tensile stress on the circumference of the vessel, with coincident deformation of a round cross section into an oval cross section, after which the pipeline in the area of the finishing end of its coil is again clamped on the vessel. Following the clamping of the starting end of the coil on the vessel wall, the vessel is rotated, causing the pipeline to be wound under tensile stress on the circumference of the vessel. In the process, the pipe with an extra wide standard cross section is deformed into the desired oval cross section and is in tight engagement with the vessel wall. After the finishing end of the coil, the end portion of this pipeline is again clamped on the vessel wall and, after an extended connection piece, the pipeline is cut off.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.